Bowhunting has become an increasingly popular form of recreational hunting. In the early days of bowhunting, hunters used traditional archery bows such as a longbow or a recurve bow. However, the introduction of the compound bow revolutionized the sport of archery and bowhunting, as the compound bow design has proven to be easy to use and can provide higher arrow velocity and precision arrow flight, as compared to traditional bows. In general, archery bows require frequent adjustment, repair, installment, and tuning of bow strings and peep sights, and other accessories such as arrow rests and sighting devices. When tuning an archery bow or installing accessories on an archery bow, it is important to maintain the archery bow in a level orientation. In particular, to ensure precise alignment and proper installation of accessories such as arrows rests, peep sights and sighting devices on a compound bow, for example, it is imperative to fixedly position the compound bow in level vertical orientation prior to and during such installation.